winxclubfandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Gegena
Gegena (or Gigi for short) is a Winx OC (or "fandom form") created by the Scratch user twistedwindowpane. Gegena also refers to the alias that her creator uses when editing the Winx Club Fandom Wiki. Appearance Gegena has mid-length, wavy hair "in a shade just a bit darker than classic orange", fair skin, and green eyes. She often wears a T-shirt and a pair of jeans with sneakers as a civilian. Winx forms In Winx form before reforming, Gegena wore her hair down, and her outfit consisted of a short white top with a zigzag hem and a black Y-shaped detail, a zigzag black skirt, a black choker, white knee-high boots, and a pair of black armbands. Her wings were a light blue-green, and shaped like that of a Luna Moth. In Winx form after reforming, Gegena now wears her hair in a ponytail to one side, and her outfit consists of a sparkling silver-and-dark blue dress with a longer skirt length, a pair of dark blue ballet flats with ribbons up to her knees, and a dark blue braided fabric circlet with ribbons extending down with her ponytail. Her wings are the same color and similarly shaped, but with the top wing upturned instead of curving downwards. Personality Before reforming At the time, Gegena was a smart aleck, even arrogant, and fond of dark humor and witty comebacks. She disliked associating with the main six Winx, due to her perspective of them as Mary Sues with too many transformations. She would usually do most things on her own. After reforming After the event, Gegena befriended the Winx, beginning with Tecna and Musa, who she shares several interests with. She began to reveal a nicer, more accepting side, and now often shares wisdom she has gained from her experiences and the life lessons frequently given to her by her father or Cleo, her bonded pixie after reforming. Role and Powers Gegena is the Fairy of Duality and the Fairy of Balance (before and after reforming, respectively.) When she first arrived in the Winx universe, she had the ability to embody a single pair of opposites at a time and annul certain spells. However, after a sort of awakening that she experienced after the malicious spirit she often had dealings with was destroyed (for now), she lost those powers, and now can only manipulate a single pair of opposites at a time, and separate the light and darkness within an individual. Even then, she is still learning how to use her powers properly, and is even afraid to sometimes, for fear of becoming as overpowered as she sees the main Winx characters to be. Transformations Even after reforming, Gegena refuses to transform into any fairy form other than the original Winx form, despite the fact that she technically could have earned other forms from her experiences. However, when the ghost she associated with before reforming was destroyed, he unknowingly left a small piece of his soul within her, resulting in a black streak in her hair that will activate a sort of "rage mode" (nicknamed Furix by the Winx) when touched. Powers as Furix In her so-called Furix form, Gegena is filled with brute strength, able to smash through a brick wall with her fist. She also becomes capable of acrobatic feats of combat. However, in this form she cannot use her powers of balance, and "acts like has rabies, complete with the foaming mouth." Also, whenever Furix is used, the ghost that created it becomes a little bit stronger, so Gegena avoids it whenever possible. Appearance as Furix In Furix form, Gegena's hair becomes half-black and chin-length, with the appearance of being drenched by rain, and her eyes turn red. Her outfit consists of a dress similar to her Winx form, except shorter, and with a higher neckline and longer sleeves, coupled with a pair of striped tights and combat boots, all done in red and black. Her wings are more angular, and red with geometric designs in black. Identity as a "fandom form" Gegena is technically the same person as the creator herself, due to her idea of "the Fandomverse" in which any and all fandoms have their own sections of the universe, and if you are a fan of anything, you may travel between them and gain "fandom forms" (a version of yourself altered to fit the fandom.) However, she has stated that she is aware of the dangers of self-inserting and often makes drastic precautions against her "fandom forms" becoming Mary Sues. As a Wikia contributor Gegena is an anonymous Wikia contributor who stumbled upon this Wiki when attempting to look for the bad parts of the Winx fandom (spoiler alert: she found close to nothing.) She does not have the desire to obtain a Wikia account for multiple reasons: * She isn't sure if her family would agree with her getting an account without asking. * She wouldn't want to be overloaded with messages on multiple forms of social media, already having somewhat gained fame on MIT's Scratch website as twistedwindowpane. * She simply prefers being known but anonymous, as she feels that obtaining an account on most forms of social media would make her a target of "those who would hurt me to get a laugh, those who would hurt me to bring me down, and most of all. Those. Who would hurt me. TO PROVE. A POINT." Trivia * Gegena's name is derived from a variety of German words meaning "opposite." She also has a habit that she "just grew into" of interspersing her sentences with some German vocabulary when annoyed (used more freely before the reform.) * The "piece of hair that triggers a change in emotion" idea is inspired by the Japanese anime, Hetalia: Axis Powers, which depicts the countries of the world represented by humans. The characters of North and South Italy both have a curl in their hair that, when pulled, romantically arouses them against their will. * The first concept art of Gegena was drawn in pencil on a hotel notepad, drawn alongside two other "fandom forms", Riley (W.I.T.C.H.) and Perilune Lord (Monster High, based on Terraria's Moon Lord boss.) The first concept art of Gegena post-reform was drawn using a mobile drawing app known as Procreate ("Pro. Create. Not you know."), which allowed for the creator to use full color and effects. * As a Wikia contributor, Gegena ends her posts with "Gegena out." and has a fondness of politely fixing other people's spelling and grammar mistakes without being asked to. Gallery To be addedCategory:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Females